The Purest Thing Of All
by FrostedCullen
Summary: Ever wondered how'd you feel if your life was in anothers hands? How about 4 others? Scared? Anxious? Loved? Will the Covenant prove they're worthy of the Purest Thing Of All? Or will a ghost from Natalies past destroy it all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :- As to my ownership of The Covenant… I own the plot to this fiction, the DVD and the Sound track…Sadly that is where it all ends. Woe is me…

A/N:- I would like to take a few moments of your time before I proceed with the Introductory chapter. This is a re-write of the first story I completed… I come bearing gifts. Having read and re-read it I am dissatisfied with it. It could be better and I am going to endeavour to make it so. I would be thrilled if as many people as possible review it… I am trying a new style of writing, and I would love to hear feedback to see how it is being received… I am going to change the pairing also… your input on who you would like to see would be greatly appreciated. I am thing that maybe a Garwin/OC fiction would make a nice change for me.

I haven't abandoned my other story, (Lucky Night) though I haven't update that one in quiet some time… for all those who are waiting… the update is coming really soon. I have kind of been focused on my sketching and such. Apologies.

* * *

Prologue

"As always, Mr Peter's, it has been a pleasure; I regret that I can't stay longer. I can only hope that circumstance will find cause to bring me back here again soon".

"We can only hope Miss Murphy, maybe your mother will be able to accompany you on your next visit. I know that her appreciation of our gardens has been sorely missed by our grounds keepers".

A quiet laugh precedes Natalie's response to the greying concierges subtle accusation, "Oh I dare say she will be visiting soon, her gardens in England have been ravaged by the wet weather, I predict her visit to your fine hotel will be bring a barrage of advice and suggestions for the Rose beds, you'll not be able to rid yourselves of her".

"Her presence will be most welcomed, I'm sure".

"I'll be sure to tell her that, thank you again for making my stay such a lovely one Mr. Peter's".

Taking her offered hand the concierge held it firmly, patting her knuckles affectionately before a deep frown creases his brow. In the innocent gesture of farewell Natalie had deposited an envelope in his hand, opening his mouth to refuse what was probably; as always; an overgenerous amount; he smiles bemusedly at the retreating back of the young Miss Murphy. "More like her mother every time I see her that one".

His mutter was not lost on the adolescent, who was struggling to retrieve her cell phone from her zipped pocket. The smile that was already gracing her face grew larger as the caller display finally came to view.

"Hey Mum, I'm now leaving. Despite your fruitless wishing, my bike arrived last night, so _I'm_ going to ride up there. My stuff was forwarded yesterday, so it should already be there, I have my transfer papers in my pocket and yes everything was more than satisfactory with my stay…"

"Oh dear daughter of mine, you know your mother well" comes the chuckling voice from the other end of the line. "Have there been any problems? Have you thought of anything else you may want to know before you arrive?"

"You'd think that after almost eighteen years I would know everything to heart but you know last night, as I lay in bed pondering the very reason of my migration, I did think of something actually…"

"What? I'm sure that we have exhausted every last avenue of discussion. I thought th-"

"Mum calm down… It's nothing major… well not in the scheme of things but… It's just that… well how will I know I have found the Covenant… I mean I can't exactly ask the Provost 'Hey do you know where I can find the Ipswich Covenant… I think they go by the names Danvers, Parry, Garwin and Simms'. Not exactly discreet Mum…"

"Oh baby, you had me worried for a minute there… you take after your father for your melodramatic tendencies… he always was o-"

"Mum. Your side tracking again…"

"Sorry baby… The Unity… Once you have made contact with the coven in it's entirety, their combined Magic will trigger the response in your own, causing the… your …marking to appear".

Hearing mention of the marking; something Natalie had grown to be very unenthused about; she couldn't help but sigh at her mother "Why of all the possible titles to give it did it have to be that? I mean come on. Unity! They make it sound like some initiation rite to a damned cult…"

"I know you aren't particularly fond of the name, but that is precisely what it does. When and if you choose to bestow the Coven your marking is the only thing that will allow you to do so… Now promise your mother that you will be careful, I don't want to hear of anymore racing… legal or otherwise young lady… I swear when I bought that bike I was having a mental laps-"

Predicting another long winded rant Natalie chose to interrupt her mother before she could gather any actual momentum, "Mum… I have got to go… right now. I want to try and get to Ipswich before night fall…"

"Oh… okay baby, but I mean it, be careful… call me as soon as you arrive… let me know you got there safely…"

"I promise mum…"

"Love you Natalie…"

"You too mum. Bye"

Sliding the phone back into her pocket, Natalie swung her leg over the bike, mounting it she slid back into the seat, instantly grateful that it's arrival had spared her the trauma of public transport. Casting a glance back over her shoulder she waved a gloved hand in the direction of Mr. Peter's who was now standing guard at the front doors again smiling a warm smile at the elderly man she kept it in place until the helmet was concealing her face. It wasn't until then that with a heavy sigh she turned the ignition key.

Her sole thought as she peeled out of the parking lot was on what awaited her in Ipswich.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay; So I owe all those reading my work yet another apology. I have continually put off writing, both deliberately and through no fault of my own. And as a result you have had to wait… albeit patiently… I thank you. I have noticed that through the course of writing this update that the characters are a little OOC. But within the next few chapters all but one should be back to some semblance of themselves.

* * *

Hunched over slightly; shielding himself against the increasing wind the tall blonde lifted the corner of his mouth into his trademark smirk. He had been considering that maybe his 'Brothers' had tired of his recent absence and chosen to go on without him when they hadn't sought him out earlier but he really should have known better. Quickening his pace towards the cliff edge; he spoke, making his presence known to the silhouetted figures peering down into the abyss.

Hearing the arrival of their fourth the shadowed forms turn; facing the blonde haired man. Though it is the shorter of the three shadows, obvious surprise at the blondes presence; who is first to stumble over his returned greeting "Reid, Wh- I mean, Uh- Hi, glad you made it".

"Yeah… We were beginning to wonder if you were going to stay holed up in that room of yours forever dude, you've been a bit of a loner lately…";

"Smooth Pogue. Real smooth. Glad you made it out tonight Reid… how've you been"? Asks a concerned voice as the central form steps toward him.

"I'm doing better. I think I have finally gotten control over my Power; I have avoided blowing up my dorm this week so far. And the persistent urge to Use lessens everyday."

The approaching form now close enough, Reid sees the tension etched into his features relax, the obvious concern for his welfare sated, "I'm glad for you Reid, I know how difficult things have been for you these last weeks" Caleb smiles offering his hand.

"Thanks Caleb", Reid reply's; taking the offered hand he allows himself to be pulled into the 'Brotherly' hug he knew was coming "Thanks for everything".

"Anytime", is the sure reply as the two separate.

"So… Reid, how is everything else? Any News yet?" asks the long haired figure standing slightly to the left, flanking Caleb.

Already knowing the meaning behind the question Reid nods in the affirmative, "Baxter came to see me this morning, told me that my Step-mom had successfully been evicted. And that as of yesterday my Fathers Will was recognised. As the only benefactor everything that was my Fathers is now officially mine. Step-Mommy dearest wasn't pleased. Apparently she left the house screaming like a banshee, yelling about how she was going to have the 'Barmy Old Fools' decision contested. Baxter has already assured me that she doesn't have a leg to stand on, my Father knew she was nothing more than a gold digging bitch when he married her and before he became 'ill' he took all the necessary precautions to protect my estate."

"So Miss Bitch is gone? Feel like celebrating"? Asks the shortest of the three figures, now standing at Reid's side.

"Best suggestion you've had all year Baby Boy" Reid grins, throwing an arm over his friends shoulder.

"Well what are we waiting for?" questions Pogue, beginning to retrace the path Reid had just taken; Caleb and Tyler moving to follow him.

Peering down over the precipice to the carousing mass below, Reid grins mischievously to himself "What do you say Fella's…" his eye's turning Obsidian "Feel like dropping in for old time's sake?"

The three, having moved back into their earlier positions along the cliff edge, nod in agreement, the Obsidian displayed by their friend soon copied in themselves. Throwing his recently absent smirk over his shoulder Reid is the first to jump, followed by the others in the same succession they had been jumping for the last five years.

* * *

With their arrival; as always unnoticed; the four integrate themselves into the throng. It didn't take long before their presence was realised though, and they were soon met with a series of yelled greetings; though on this occasion they were mostly directed at Reid. Apparently his absence hadn't gone unnoticed. Fixing a smile on his face Reid courteously returned the greetings, raising his hand to the faceless voices directed at him.

Following the long haired Pogue, Reid soon realised their destination. A tall dark haired girl, standing with her back to them; was warming her hands on the roaring bonfire.

With a sad smile Reid considered how alone she looked. Sarah's departure had not only left Caleb without a girlfriend but Kate without a best friend too. That wasn't to say she was without friends, Kate was a popular girl in her own right, but Sarah and her had shared in their three hundred year old secret, and now that Sarah was gone, Kate was left alone with that burden. Remorse began to creep through Reid, at the situation he and his 'Brothers' had put her in but it was quashed the moment Kate turned; as if sensing their presence; to face them.

It was with a beaming smile that she bypassed her boyfriend Pogue and launched herself at Reid. Grinning in response to her overly enthusiastic greeting, Reid in response to the arms wrapped around his neck, placed his own around her middle lifting her free of the ground. "Hey Kate, miss me?" he chuckled.

Placing a kiss on the blonde haired mans cheek she smiled at him "That obvious huh?"

"A little" he smiled back placing a kiss of his own on her forehead. It was bewildering the affect a shared secret had on a friendship. A year ago he would have been lucky to have received a reserved smile from her. But a lot had happened in the last twelve months. No one could have imagined the affect Chase would have on them all. The changes his arrival, as well as the nature of his departure; had brought about in each of them had altered their lives forever.

"How have you been?" Kate asked her feet now back on the ground, but her arms unyielding. "Alright, looking forward to settling back into the old routine, get back to normal, you know?"

"I am glad to hear it, Seriously I have been asked everyday, by a different girl may I add, when your coming back to class".

Feeling the corner of his mouth twitch he lifted it into his trade mark smirk, "Who's going to be a busy boy then huh?"

"Reid…" Kate replied, her expression clearly showing her distaste at Reid's response, she lift's her hand from his shoulder making to slap him upside the head.

Ducking quickly out of reach Reid holds his hands up in surrender "You know I'm messing with you, besides; knowing you lot you've got enough class notes to see me though to graduation".

Speaking up for the first time since arriving at the party Tyler confesses "I already did them for you".

"Thanks Baby Boy".

"Well with you locked in your room, my evenings have been rather… quiet, nothing much to do but homework".

Surprising them all Caleb beats Reid in response "Well let's remedy that now shall we? Drink anyone?" Having received nods in the affirmative Caleb departed, leaving the remaining four to survey the crowd.

A/N:- Well there you go, please review, tell me what you think. Is it worth continuing with?


End file.
